E-Sport
E-Sport (Sport elektroniczny) – forma rywalizacji, w której przedmiotem działań zawodników są gry komputerowe. Historia [[Plik:IPL4 poster.jpg|right|350px|thumb|Plakat z IPL Pro League z 2012 roku]] Pierwsza, poważna rywalizacja pomiędzy graczami odbyła się 19 października 1972 roku na Uniwersytecie Stanforda, którzy grali w Spacewar! - strzelankę w przestrzeni kosmicznej. To wydarzenie zostało opisane przez magazyn Rolling Stone jako "intergalactic spacewar olympics" (międzygalaktyczne olimpiady wojny kosmicznej). W międzyczasie grano również w arcade'owe gry takie jak Pac-Man czy Donkey Kong. Wraz z upływem czasu i rozwojem komputerów, konsol i internetu, organizowano kilka turniejów w tym najbardziej znanym w latach 90. XX wieku Nintendo World Championships. Następnym spadkobiercą był Cyberathlete Professional League, który organizował turnieje przez około 6 lat (lata 2004-2010). Olbrzymi boom i rozwój w e-sport nastąpił około 2009 roku (powolny spadek nastąpił od 1997 roku z powodu azjatyckiego kryzysu finansowego), gdzie zaczęto organizować duże, międzynarodowe turnieje gier komputerowych (prawie z każdego gatunku). Najbardziej na e-sporcie zyskały gry online, głównie z gatunku MOBA. Z biegiem czasu, powstało wiele konkurujących ze sobą turniejów jak np. World Cyber Games, DreamHack, World e-Sports Games, ESL Extreme Masters czy Poznań Game Arena. Największym do tej pory wydarzeniem e-sportowym były Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Trzeciego w League of Legends, które przyciągnęły około 32 miliony widzów. Obecne turnieje są organizowane z takich gier jak League of Legends, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, StarCraft II, Heroes of the Storm, Hearthstone, World of Tanks, Dota 2, Overwatch, Quake, Tekken, Fifa, Super Smash Bros. czy Halo. Rozgrywki LoL League of Legends Championship Series right|300px Znane też jako League Championship Series, to główne rozgrywki dla ekip z Europy i Ameryki Północnej (odpowiednio EU LCS i NA LCS). Każda liga posiada 10 zespołów, które mają w danej rundzie do rozegrania 18 gier (dwa razy z każdym). Są dwie rundy rozgrywek - wiosenna i letnia, a dodatkowo po rozegraniu nich, najlepsza szóstka gra w playoffach, które gwarantują punkty do uczestnictwa w Mistrzostwach Świata. Pomiędzy rundami, dla trzech najsłabszych ekip występuje etap promocji, w którym walczą o utrzymanie z pretendentami z serii Challenger Series. Natomiast do Mistrzostw awansują trzy ekipy: zwycięzca letniego cyklu, drużyna z największą ilością punktów z obu rund oraz drużyna z regionalnych eliminacji. Challenger Series To tzw. "druga liga" w League of Legends dla regionu europejskiego (EU CS) i północnoamerykańskiego (NA CS). Również występują rundy wiosenne i letnie oraz eliminacje do tej ligi. Występuje tu 6 ekip, które rozgrywają 5 gier. Dwa razy w sezonie, najlepsza czwórka rozgrywa między sobą specjalne baraże o prawo do gry w League Championship Series. Najlepsza dwója gra później z najsłabszymi drużynami z tamtejszej serii. Ligi światowe W różnych częściach świata są rozgrywane różne ligi z różną ilością zawodników. Główne światowe ligi (oprócz NA i EU): *Ameryka Łacińska Północ — LAN (Latino America Norte; LAN) *Ameryka Łacińska Południe — LAS (Latin America Sur; LAS) *Azja Południowowschodnia — GPL (Garena Premier League; SEA) *Brazylia — CBLoL (Circuito Brasileiro de League of Legends; BR) *Chiny — LPL (The Tencent LoL Pro League; CN) *Japonia — LJL (League of Legends Japan League; JAP) *Korea Płd. — LCK (League Champions Korea; KR) *Oceania — OPL (Oceanic Pro League; OCE) *Tajwan/Hong Kong/Makau — LMS (League Master Series; LMS) *Turcja — TCL (Turkish Champions League; TUR) *Wspólnota Niepodległych Państw (np. Rosja) — LCL (LoL Continental League; CIS) Mid-Season Invitational center|thumb|500px|Dawny wpływ Mid-Season Invitational na fazę grupową Mistrzostw Świata w Sezonie 2016 Jest to forma rywalizacji po rozegraniu rundy wiosennej dla trzynastu regionalnych mistrzów. W zależności od wyników w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich lat, regiony zostaną rozstawione w zależności od wyników uzyskanych na MSI i Mistrzostwach. Są trzy fazy rozgrywek: wstępna, grupowa i pucharowa. W pierwszej części, 10 zespołów walczy ze sobą w trzech rundach, z których awansuje trzy zespoły. W następnej fazie, zwycięzcy dołączają do pozostałej trójki (Korea, Chiny i Europa) i tworzą 6 zespołów, które walczą w formacie każdy z każdym. Cztery najlepsze awansują do fazy pucharowej, która jest rozgrywana w systemie drabinki turniejowej.Aktualizacja dot. Mid-Season Invitational 2017 Mistrzostwa Świata Najważniejsza impreza, która kończy e-sportowy sezon w League of Legends rozgrywana najczęściej w okolicach października. Do tego turnieju awansują 24 drużyny ze wszystkich 13 profesjonalnych lig LoL. Do tego turnieju awansują najlepsze regiony z MSI, które zajmą cztery najwyższe rozstawienia na Mistrzostwach, a dodatkowe rozstawienie otrzyma najlepszy spośród regionów BR, CIS, JPN, LAN, LAS, OCE, SEA i TUR. O ilość wejściówek dla danego regionu decyduje m.in.: wyniki z poprzednich Mistrzostw czy jakość rozgrywek w danej lidze. Ilość miejsc: *'3' dla Europy, Ameryki Płn., Korei Płd., Chin i Tajwanu/Hong Kongu/Makau *'1' dla każdej drużyny z pozostałych lig left|300px|thumb|Logo Mistrzostw Świata Sezonu 2014 Mistrzostwa rozgrywane są w trzech etapach: faza wstępna, grupowa i pucharowa. Faza wstępna składa się z dwóch rund, w której 1. część to cztery grupy po trzy zespoły a 2. część to cztery pary do trzech wygranych. Następnie w fazie grupowej, 16 drużyn zostaje podzielonych na cztery grupy po cztery drużyny każda. Mecze rozgrywa się w systemie każdy z każdym po dwa razy do 1 wygranej. To oznacza, że każda drużyna rozegra po dwa mecze ze wszystkimi pozostałymi drużynami ze swojej grupy. Następnie drużyny zostają podzielone na trzy koszyki w oparciu o wyniki MSI (Mid-Season Invitational) oraz sukcesy odniesione podczas sezonu. Z fazy grupowej osiem drużyn awansuje do fazy pucharowej, w której mecze rozgrywane są w formacie do 3 wygranych w ramach pojedynczej drabinki eliminacji. Zwycięzca fazy pucharowej zostaje jednocześnie mistrzem świata.Aktualizacja Mistrzostw Świata 2017 Do tej pory po Puchar Przywoływacza sięgnęły 4 ekipy: SK Telecom T1 (Korea Płd., trzykrotnie), Fnatic (Europa, raz), Samsung Galaxy White (Korea Płd., raz) i Taipei Assassins (Tajwan, raz). All-Star right|250px|thumb|Seria skórek Mistrzowskich To specjalny, międzynarodowy turniej rozgrywany w grudniu, który organizuje luźne gry dla najlepszych bądź najsłynniejszych graczy ze wszystkich regionów (są wybierani po Mistrzostwach przez światową społeczność LoLa). Organizuje się m.in.: gry klasyczne, zawody 1vs1 (tzw. tryb Showdown) oraz wyzwania (np. dwóch graczy na jednego bohatera, Jeden za Wszystkich czy tryb zabójców). Wszystkie gry są zaliczone do głównej rywalizacji Fire vs. Ice, gdzie zawodnicy są przydzieleni według regionów (Korea Płd., Ameryka Płn., Tajwan/Makau/Hong Kong kontra Europa, Chiny, reszta świata). Najważniejsze drużyny Europa *'Fnatic' *'G2 eSports' *'Unicorns of Love' *'ROCCAT' *'Ninjas in Pyjamas' *'H2k-Gaming' *'Splyce' *'Misfits' *'Mysterious Monkeys' *'Team Vitality' Ameryka *'Team SoloMid' *'Immortals' *'Counter Logic Gaming' *'Echo Fox' *'Cloud 9' *'FlyQuest' *'Phoenix1' *'Team Liquid' *'Team Envy' *'Team Dignitas' Azja (Korea Płd., Chiny, Tajwan) *'SK Telecom T1' *'ROX Tigers' *'CJ Entus' *'Samsung Galaxy' *'kt Rolster' *'LGD Gaming' *'OMG' *'Invictus Gaming' *'Edward Gaming' *'ahq e-Sports Club' *'Flash Wolves' *'Taipei Assassins' Inne regiony *'paiN Gaming' (Brazylia) *'Dark Passage' (Turcja) *'Bangkok Titans' (Tajlandia) *'Albus NoX Luna' (Rosja) *'INTZ e-Sports' (Brazylia) Znani gracze Liga europejska *'xPeke' *'Rekkles' *'Mithy' *'Febiven' *'Forgiven' *'Jankos' *'Perkz' Liga amerykańska *'Bjergsen' *'WildTurtle' *'Saintvicious' *'Dyrus' *'Sneaky' Liga koreańska *'Faker' *'Bang' *'Easyhoon' *'GorillA' *'Mata' Liga chińska *'MaRin' *'imp' *'pawN' *'RooKie' Pozostałe regiony *'Kami' Polscy gracze *'Jankos' *'Kikis' *'Mystiques' *'Creaton' *'Shushei' *'VandeR' Zobacz też * na Wikipedii *League of Legends eSports PL *Historia Mistrzostw Świata *Leaguepedia *Lokalizacja turniejów Sezonu 2017 * Powiązane skórki Kategoria:E-Sport Kategoria:League of Legends